Enemies
by Optim
Summary: For The Gone Angel's contest. Rated T for deaths. Through all of the depression, and loss from the Vespers, Dan now believes that everyone is a Cahill, and fears them. Some are real Cahills, some are Vespers, and some are just his hallucinations. I do not own The 39 Clues.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The 39 Clues characters.**

**One-shot for The Gone Angel's contest. Dan's point of view. Phobia of Cahills.**

Dan stuck his head around the corner of the brick building in Boston. Dan scanned the area for the enemy. There was one enemy.

Screaming bloody murder, Dan ran out, straight toward the enemy, who was in a black and white car. He was disguised as a police officer.

But Dan wouldn't be stopped.

He pulled a shotgun out of his pocket, and shot straight through the windshield.

The enemy was not injured, and he got out, saying, "Stop!" Dan laughed evilly.

"I will win, you know. There's no point in trying to stop me." With this, Dan screamed, and dropping the gun, and pulling out a knife. Dan moved like a cat on it's prey. He dodged the bullet, and yelled curses as he slashed repeatedly, everywhere on the man's body, until the man was unconsious, but breathing. Dan left him to bleed to death.

He had no pity. Not anymore.

Dan ran to his school quickly without the bloodstains being noticed by anyone, seething in a rage as he imagined firsthand all the terrible things that the enemy had done.

The enemy moved like a wolf. It would multiply around you, stealing off your friends, until there was no one that deserved your trust.

As he walked through the doors, he constantly looked around, terrified of the enemy finding him.

He examined the halls that he had once associated with safety, and fun, that was now dark, and dreary, evil, even in the light of day.

Suddenly, the lights went out. The cold, darkness in this dungeon was like a familiar scar. No one was safe.

Dan yelled, "YOU WON'T WIN!" But nothing happened. A few people gave him puzzled looks, but everyone else went on with their normal business, oblivious to the danger that Dan could feel was coming. Dan went insane with trying to win, and defeat the enemy, saving the world from their plague.

He started grabbing people by the hair, arms, clothing, and pulling them out of the building in a frantic terror that the enemy would kill them, along with everyone else that they had murdered in cold blood.

Dan could now just imagine, the claws of the enemy, taking the hearts of the good, innocent people, and squeezing the life out of them, slowly and painfully.

He could not let that happen.

As Dan ran around the school screaming about the eminent danger awaiting them, in a full sweat. He pushed people, pulled things off walls, making a path of destruction.

Now, Dan was so distraught, that he was standing in the middle of the cafeteria, running in a circle, clawing at everyone, pulling hair, pushing them away. Soon, he was all alone.

Until the enemy came. It was a disaster. Everyone would die. They busted the doors down with their feet, and slowly came towards dan, in a square formation. They had large guns, and black sunglasses. They were the enemy.

They were Cahills.

...

The man, if he still could be called that, with the writhing snake-like evil that seeped from his skin, shouted a command.

Dan had too much adrenaline in his system to know what the command was, but at the sound of it, the men in front moved out of the way, to show a young woman.

Dan had known this girl once. A very long, long time ago, when everything was safe to him, and he still had the ability to trust. He once trusted this girl.

The mistake he regretted most. This girl, the enemy's commander, was his sister, Amy.

At the sight of her, Dan put himself in a fighting stance. His ears rang, and he was sweating blood. He hissed, and bared his teeth, like a captured animal.

"Dan," the traitorous girl said, "You're not well! We need to get you back to the hospital, so you can be treated for your condition. We only want to help."

Dan's eyes widened at the lies, and he roared, now running towards the girl.

"LIAR, TRAITOR, EVIL WOMAN!" he screamed as he dodged the bullets, lunging at his one swift move, he punched her stomach, and then proceeded to killing her comrades, swiftly breaking their necks. then he walked over to the unconscious girl on the floor. He pulled the knife out of his pocket. He stared at her for one moment. Then the deed was done.

He had no regrets; he had just saved the world of twelve enemies. He raced up to the top of the three story high school he was in. He was now on the roof, and he was holding the knife with his sister's blood on it. He looked out and saw that the police were surrounding the school, and that there were terrified students behind them.

Dan was confused. The students should be running from the police, but they were not.

After a puzzled moment, Dan saw the light. The enemy - the Cahills - had deceived the whole world into thinking Dan was the threat. In shock Dan decided one thing.

He would not live in this world.

And still having no regrets, he jumped from the roof, with one last thought:  
I win.

And Dan laughed. He laughed hard, as he fell, and fell, and finally hit the ground, dead.


End file.
